Currently, people often eat out. Therefore, disposable chopsticks are frequently used. However the disposable chopsticks are generally not clean. Dirt and germs are easily attached thereon so as to be harmful to human body. Moreover, antiseptics are added to the chopstick in the manufacturing process. If people use this kind of chopstick for a long time, they will be easy to get cancers. Moreover, a large amount of disposable chopsticks are deserted. They are harmful to the environment. Further, the manufacturing of chopsticks will induce a large amount of woods to be cut. Thus it is also disadvantageous to the environment.
More and more people take chopsticks for eating out. However the chopsticks are long and thus they are inconvenient to take the chopsticks. The detachable chopstick is developed. In that, an upper body is screwed to the lower body. When the upper body and lower body are attached, they can be stored in a receiving box so as to have a small length. However the receiving box makes the full volume increase.